


Aurora Borealis

by greenblanketbythefire



Category: Skyrim, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Gen, M/M, Other, Sam and Dean are Dragonborn ooOOooOOoo, Skyrim Main Quest, Supernatural/Skyrim crossover, full crossover, no weird portals to other worlds or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester cross the border into Skyrim to search for their dad, who's been missing for a while now. Little do they know that a great destiny awaits them.





	1. Prologue: Borderline Despicable

"SAM!"

"DEAN!"

With pounding footsteps, one brother was torn from the other as soon as they set foot over the border. Already exhausted from the dash over the hill, the struggle to scramble away from their captors' arms was difficult. Recognizing trouble when they saw it, the soldiers were quick to put them under arrest. Still flailing and doing their best to escape, the youngest watched the captain holding his brother as she quickly made short work of his consciousness. With a jolt in his chest, he saw black soon, too.


	2. Chapter 1: Alduin Saves the Only People Who Can Kill Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up to a very not good situation.

Wagon wheels... Creaking, rolling wooden, wagon wheels...

Samuel Winchester cracked open his eyes and left out a soft gasp. His skull was being pounded from the inside. He lifted his head slightly, taking in his surroundings. To the left, an armored guard steering the wagon. In front of him was a Nord man, fairly handsome, shoulder-length blond hair with a small braid woven into the left side (Sam's right). Next to the Nord was an a man with brown hair. His expression was wide, showing fear. Right next to Sam was another Nord male. This one had a fur cloak and a rag restraining his mouth. He seemed calm. All three of them had their hands bound; Sam did, as well.

Turning his head back around, he gazed at the scenery around them. He wasn't sure where in Skyrim they were, but it looked nice enough. Pretty white snow topped green trees, coated the the ground, floated through the air. There were mountains in the distance that stretched high to the cloudy sky above. It was breathtaking, Sam would've thought, but there was only one thought on his mind: where was his brother?

Craning his neck to see the wagon in front of them, Sam searched all he could for his older brother, Dean. Other captives blocked his view and he couldn't see past the first two. The He looked behind them. No one. They were last.

Still struggling to see the front of the first wagon, Sam leaned back, trying again to locate Dean. Did they kill him? His heart jumped in dread at the possibility. No, they couldn't have killed him. Not right there, right? They hadn't killed Sam so they couldn't have killed Dean. They knocked him out, Sam had seen it with his own eyes. So where was he? A different wagon, Sam assumed. So they had made it across the border... right into an ambush, he guessed. He vaguely remembered hearing something about a civil war going on in Skyrim, but that hadn't stopped him and Dean from crossing over to search for-

"Hey, you," an accented voice cut through Sam's train of thought. It was the man in front of him. "You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us... and that thief over there."

Sam looked to the man seated diagonally from him. His fearful expression was replaced with one of contempt. Then he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," the brown-haired man seethed. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

Sam raised a brow. Was it?

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

He turned to Sam.

"You there. You and me. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Sam agreed in his mind. All he and Dean had done was cross the border. Nevermind past history, this was completely innocent. Of course, they did have an incredible knack for getting into trouble anyway...

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the blond one in front of Sam said.

"Shut up back there!" the soldier steering the cart called.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief questioned, ignoring the guard. He was looking at the gagged man next to Sam. Sam agreed; it was strange for him to have a rag in his mouth and not the rest of them.

"Watch your tongue," the blond one warned. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

That name Sam recognized from the brief rumors he had heard back in Cyrodiil. He was the leader of the whole rebellion. His opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted yet again.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" Thief asked in disbelief. "You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits," Blond said solemnly. Sam's heartbeat quickened. Oh, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He frantically turned his head back towards the front cart. Squinting he could see Dean's tall frame just barely. It was blocked still by another captive.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!"

Sam couldn't say anything. There was nothing _to_ say. This was it. The end of a line that had barely started.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Blond asked.

"Why do you care?" Thief retorted. Sam's eyes flicked to each as they spoke.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

Sam looked down. Blond was right. The only problem was... he didn't really _have_ a home. He and Dean had been on the road for months, right after... his girlfriend had died...

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead," Thief answered, seemingly realizing he might never see it again. Sam cast a gaze of empathy to him. He didn't catch it, but Sam thought it might help all the same. He turned his eyes back to his feet. It was only for a few seconds, but a million thoughts crossed his head before he heard an Imperial call out.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

Sam's head swiveled round to see the wagons entering a city. It was surrounded by stone walls. As they rolled through the gate, he watched a few Imperial soldiers talking to each other, some glaring at the carts.

"Good. Let's get this over with," the general was heard saying. Sam couldn't see him. He looked around; no one. He looked back to the wagon in front. This time he could see Dean, who seemed solemn and serious. Sam wished he'd glance over at him, give some sign of acknowledgement of what was about to happen. But Sam figured he had already come to terms with it.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh," Thief prayed. "Divines, please help me."

Sam's eyes shot daggers at him, but he missed it. If he could have a moment's peace to think about what to do, that would be great.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor," Blond fumed. Sam looked over to see a man with thinning hair on a horse. was General Tullius? He had only heard the name before. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

Sam gulped. He and his brother had had a run-in with the elves before. He'd rather not recall it and hoped no one noticed his uneasy disposition. Instead, he cast his gaze back to Dean, who was now inspecting the goings-on in that direction. He locked eyes with Sam and gave him a half-smile. Sam felt himself grin back and gestured to the Imperials. Dean looked around for a moment. Then he sent Sam a sort of helpless expression. There was no getting out of this one.

"This is Helgen," Blond spoke up again. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Sam couldn't help but agree, but it wasn't due to this sudden bout of unfair treatment. There were things out there, things no walls could keep out. He and Dean had seen them first hand. That's why they were searching for their father. They didn't know how to stop it, stop all the weird creatures they found from attacking more people. Demons, vampires, werewolves, all of them could easily pass for normal people if they wanted. Sam and Dean had learned this in their upbringing when their mother was taken from them six months after Sam was born. Now they chased their father, who was bent on revenge.

The only question now was, would they live to see him again?

As the wagon rolled through the it, many of the city's inhabitants gathered round to see what was happening. Sam could hear them whispering to each other, probably trash-talking the Stormcloaks. He wanted to speak up, say he wasn't with them, but he knew that wouldn't change anything. As long as he was seen as a threat, the Imperials wouldn't care.

"Who are they, daddy?" the voice of a young boy rang out. "Where are they going?"

"You need to go inside, little cub," his father told him. This was not something a child should be seeing. Even Sam knew that.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Yes, Papa."

Sam almost smiled. He remmebered having similar conversations with Dean and his own father once. That was back in Cyrodiil, so close but yet so far.

A few minutes passed by and soon the carts were brought to a halt.

"Woah!" the soldier called to the horse.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts," the captain shouted. "Move it!"

Thief looked up in horror.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Why do you think?" Blond answered grimly. "End of the line."

The four in their shared wagon stood to get down. Sam towered above them. Guess he didn't realize how tall he really was.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

Sam nodded and followed behind the thief and Ulfric Stormcloak. He hopped to the ground and glanced over his shoulder for Dean. The two brothers exchanged a worried glance. Sam's eyes dropped to Dean's hands. It was clear he had been trying to get the rope bindings off, but it was apparent that he was not successful.

"No! Wait!" Thief pulled Sam's gaze from Dean. "We're not rebels!"

Nothing. The soldiers didn't even look at him.

"Face your death with some courage, thief," Blond scolded. Sam found himself nodding in agreement. The least he could do was shut up, right? Go quietly. Although, Sam had a feeling that he, himself, would end up speaking up anyway.

"You've got to tell them!" the thief kept talking. "We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

He was ignored again.

"Step towards the block when we call your name," the captain instructed. "One at a time."

"Empire loves their damn lists," Blond muttered. Sam glanced at him and then to Dean, who looked furious now.

"What, you're not going to hear him out?" he said lowly. Sam shot him a stern expression. "He just said he wasn't with these guys."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Quiet, you," one of the Imperials cut them off. "One more word, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," the soldier next to the captain read off his list. The gagged man in front of Sam walked to the join the rest of his Stormcloaks near the chopping block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," Blond lamented softly.

"Ralof of Riverwood," the list-soldier called. So Blond had a name. Sam would remember it, even though it might not do much good at this moment. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

Thief had a name, too.

"No, I'm not a rebel - you can't do this!" Lokir cried. He started running as fast as he could away from the scene. Sam watched as the archers took him down with ease. There was no chance to escape, they made sure of that.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain asked harshly. No one spoke and no one moved. Then the list-soldier looked to Sam.

"Wait, you there," he said. "Step forward."

Sam took a few steps towards him. He could hear Dean trying to shuffle his way over there.

"Not a step further," one of the soldiers barked.

"Who are you?" List-soldier asked. Sam looked him in the eye.

"Sam Winchester, from Cyrodiil," he answered calmly. "And I haven't done anything wrong."

The soldier exchanged an uneasy glance with the captain next to him. She glared at him, urging him to keep going. He sighed and turnedback to Sam.

"You're a long way from the Imperial City," he said. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil."

"I said, I haven't done anything wrong," Sam demanded. It was like no one heard him.

"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list, and neither is that one, there."

List-soldier gestured to Dean, who was now being restrained by one of the Imperials and shooting daggers at all of them with his eyes.

"Forget the list, they go to the block," she ordered.

"By your orders, Captain," List-soldier submitted. "Follow the captain, prisoner."

He turned to follow the captain, who was walking over to stand by General Tullius. Rather than go quietly, Sam spoke up once more.

"Again, we haven't done anything wrong," Sam raised his voice. "Why not just let us go?"

The captain whipped around to face him. While her livid expression would have scared anyone else out of their wits, Sam stood his ground and stared her down.

"Do you want to be shot where you stand?" she seethed. Sam drew himself up, utilizing his full height to show resistance. "If not, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Sam reluctantly followed her and then went to stand by his brother, who was desperately trying to find some way out of the situation.

"What the hell do we do?" he whispered.

"I have no freakin' clue," Dean angrily responded. "There's no way we could get out alive, even if we tried. I've thought of everything."

"Even going for the archers first?"

"We don't have any weapons. Our hands are tied. Literally."

"Ulfric Stormcloak," the general's voice overpowered both of theirs. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

He spoke directly to the leader of the Stormcloaks, who was still unable to speak. Several muffled grunts came from him, but his gag otherwise kept his voice apprehended. Several of the Imperials looked amused by this, but quickly returned to their serious expressions.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

Somewhere behind them, a loud roar sounded in the distance. Everyone turned to see what was there. Nothing.

"What was that?" someone asked.

"No idea," Dean muttered in response.

"It's nothing, carry on," General Tullius waved it off.

"Yes, General Tullius," the captain said. She looked to the priestess standing near the headsman. "Give them their last rites."

The priestess nodded, lifted her hands, and recited, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," the first prisoner interrupted, approaching the block.

"As you wish..." the priestess cut herself off, very clearly offended.

The Stormcloak soldier was forced to kneel and bend over to the block.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning," he said gratingly. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Sam and Dean watched as the headsman lifted his axe... and swung down. Their eyes closed and they flinched at the sound of the soldier's head being separated from his body. A sad fate, really. A fate worse than death? Oh, but it _was_ death.

Several shouts, of both anger and praise, rose from the crowd and prisoners. Some wanted death to the Stormcloaks, others called out against the Imperials. One man shouted for justice. Neither brother knew which side he was on.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof mourned.

"Next, the tall one from Cyrodiil!"

"What?" Dean gasped. Sam's eyes widened. Surely they didn't mean?

Before either of them could say anything, another roar broke through the air, closer this time. The Winchesters looked at each other. What was happening?

"There it is again," List-soldier voiced. "Did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" the captain ordered.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy."

"Like hell," Dean growled, rushing forward and standing in front of Sam. "He's not going anywhere."

"Guards, keep him restrained till it's his turn."

Two of the Imperial soldiers were quick to grab him and hold him back. A third brought Sam forward quite forcefully. Dean struggled against the guards, giving them enough trouble to deal with like it was two men instead of one.

"Get your hands off him!" he shouted. Sam was forced down to the block, kneeling and bending over it. Unlike the first prisoner, he was kept down and couldn't move, even if he tried. "He didn't do anything wrong! We're not with these blue-coated freaks, come on! Let him go! Get off me!"

The headsman raised the axe. Sam's heart beat furiously in his chest. There was no way. There was no way this was actually happening. Breath shaky, he watched as his death stared him in the face.

"I SAID GET OFF, DAMN IT," Dean bellowed behind him.

Suddenly, a third inhuman roar pierced their ears. _Boom!_ The earth shook beneath them as something large and black landed on the building in front of them. It was like nothing Sam had ever seen before. Black wings, sharp horns, burning red eyes filled with fury. What _was_ that thing?

"What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius shouted.

"Sentries, what do you see?"

"It's in the clouds!"

"Dragon!"

The dragon roared a fourth time. Fire starting raining from the sky. The headsman fell over and the person holding Sam down left. The two guards restraining Dean released him. The worried brother shot forward and helped Sam up.

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sam answered, coughing. "Could be better."

The dragon screeched. Chaos settled over the village. Soldiers were running all over the place, firing arrows at the black winged beast. The prisoners were dashing to the towers for safety or to escape. Or both.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Dean urged. The turned quickly and ran a few feet before Ralof called out to them.

"Hey, you two, this way! The gods won't give us another chance!"

Knowing this really was their only chance, Sam and Dean raced to the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiitt's sooooo baaaaaaadddd  
> oh well I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 2: ESS-CAH-PEY; Funny, It Sounds Just Like the Word "Escape!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just run, guys. RUN. RUN FROM THE DRAGOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiiiss took forever for me to get out because I stopped playing Skyrim for a couple weeks (and I watched Gravity Falls finally) so I lost inspiration. But I'm going to make myself write this anyway because I was really excited about the idea.  
> Also this one definitely won't be as long as the first one.

Sam and Dean dashed to the keep, quick as their legs could carry them. They followed Ralof inside, the door slamming shut. The sounds of people screaming and the large beast screeching filled the brothers' ears. Dean quickly grasped the younger of the two by his shoulders and looked his eyes, making sure he was okay.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you?" he spoke rapidly. Sam blinked before responding.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he answered, dazed. "What the hell was that thing?"

"No idea. Nothing I've ever seen before."

The two of them looked around at the building they were holed up in. A stone tower reached high up, stairs in the back. Injured soldiers were curled up on the floor, in pain and only able to groan. One Stormcloak was trying to tend to them without anything to help. Sam's heart went out to them. This might be the end for them. Pulled out of his thoughts, Dean brought his attention to the interrogation going on next to them.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing?" Ralof asked hurriedly. "Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric stated grimly. How he remained seemingly calm was a mystery. "We need to move. Now!"

The few soldiers that had made it there regrouped with them. The one that had been trying to help their hurt comrades spoke.

"They're hurt, but they'll live," she said. "Another second out there with the dragon, and they'd both be dead..."

"Then let's go," Ralof commanded. He turned to Sam and Dean. "With me, now. Up the tower!"

Hysteria still inhabiting their brains, the two brothers bolted up the stairs with the others to find a way out. Dean went first, keeping Sam behind him. Just as they reached the top, they were met with boulders blocking the way. Sam exchanged a glance at Dean, who shrugged and looked for another way out.

"Move the rocks!" Someone shouted. "Clear the way!"

"Will they even budge?" Sam asked.

"We can try to make them!" another soldier shouted.

No one moved the rocks as the black dragon burst suddenly burst through the wall, knocking a few people out of its path. Dean shielded Sam and pushed him back as the dragon roared loudly, spitting fire.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" it shrieked. It was speaking?

It left almost as quickly as it had come. Dean leaned forward to make sure it was gone. Sam came out from behind his brother and they looked over the edge of of the hole the black beast had created. There was a building on the other side that had an opening. They could jump through there. Ralof appeared at their side, voicing the same plan. Great minds think alike.

"What about you and the others?" Sam asked.

"We'll follow when we can, now go!"

Sam and Dean nodded. Without a second thought, they jumped through to the other open structure and landed inside on the top floor. There were no stairs and it was on fire. Sam ushered Dean across the room and through the flames to a gap in the floor. They dropped through it and rushed outside where the List-soldier was protecting the young boy from earlier with one of the villagers.

“Haming, you need to get over here!” he shouted. The boy ran to him. He called out to another person, who was trying frantically to make it over to them. “Torolf!”

Torolf was soon blasted to death by the dragon’s fire. Soon everyone was backed against the wall that surrounded the city. List-soldier called for them to get back as the dragon unleashed more of its fiery breaths at them. It left once more to terrorize some other part of town. Then the soldier turned to Sam and Dean.

“Still alive, prisoners?” he asked. He gave no room for answer. “Keep close to me if you want to stay that way.”

Dean doubted he could take on that dragon, but he didn’t say it.

“Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense.”

Haming rushed to Gunnar.

“Gods guide you, Hadvar,” Gunnar blessed. He took the boy and ran. Hadvar led the Winchesters along the wall of Helgen, urging them to stay close to it and out of sight of the dragon. They sprinted a few good yards before the giant creature landed – on the wall. Sam and Dean jumped back and quickly dodged more flames that seemed to be shouted at them.

“YOL TOOR SHUL!”

“Quickly, follow me!” Hadvar called to them. They followed as fast as they could. Through buildings and alleys they raced, away from the dragon’s wrath. Soon they were met with a large, thankfully intact building.

Sam and Dean kept with Hadvar as they approached the structure, glad to have another place to rest, if only for a few minutes. General Tullius was waiting on one side, trying to get them to come into that keep. Then Hadvar spotted Ralof coming from the other wall opposite of them.

“Ralof, you damned traitor!” he roared. “Out of my way!”

“We’re escaping, Hadvar,” Ralof called back. “You’re not stopping us this time.”

“Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde.”

Ralof noticed the two brothers standing with Hadvar and motioned for them to come with him. Sam looked to Dean, a question of what to do now. Both opposing soldiers wanted them to come with them.

“Through here, let’s go!” Ralof said.

“I can cut you loose inside the keep,” Hadvar persuaded. Dean’s eyes flashed with frustration and he turned to Hadvar.

“You tried to kill us,” he began. Decision made. Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and rushed him to Ralof’s side of the keep. “What makes you think-”

“We don’t have time for your monologues, Dean, come on!” Sam growled. They dashed into the keep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I continued finally! I had the Skyrim soundtrack blasting in the background while I wrote this for atmosphere.  
> I had the same tab open for the game intro's dialogue for as long as I've had this story going. That's reaching near a month. I'm emotionally attached to it now. I can't close it.


	4. Chapter 3: Ralof's a Key-per

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam doesn't have a weapon at first and then does.

The three quickly made their way inside the keep. Ralof immediately raced to a fallen comrade’s side while Dean silently fumed. Sam shot him a glance to remind him that they couldn’t afford to get emotional right now, not with a dragon on the loose. Dean tore his gaze away from his brother and looked to Ralof, who was now crouching over the body of his fellow soldier.

“We’ll meet in Sovngarde, brother,” he promised quietly. Sam and Dean said nothing and gave them a moment. Ralof stood quickly and turned to them. “Looks like we’re the only ones who made it.”

The Winchesters exchanged a sad glance. The casualties were worse than they thought.

“That thing was a dragon, no doubt,” Ralof continued. “Just like the children’s stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times.”

Glance exchange. These two really knew how to communicate in one look.

Anyway, Dean recalled stories his mother had told him about dragons when he was barely four years old. He had passed the stories on to Sam, so dragons weren’t as unfamiliar to them as anyone else might think. They both reflected on this as their eyes met once more.

“We better get moving,” Ralof kept on. “Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off you.”

The two brothers held their bound hands up. Ralof pulled out a small, one-handed axe and cut them free. They had no idea where he gotten the axe, but they didn’t question it and thanked him for helping them. He shook his head and told them not to mention it. 

“You might as well take Gunjar’s gear. He won’t be needing it anymore.”

Sam looked uneasily at the fallen soldier. No one had even seen how he went out. Was it really okay for them to- And Dean held up a singular axe. Sam shook his head. Dean was right. They needed to hurry up.

“You punch, I swing?” Dean planned. Sam nodded. Meanwhile, Ralof was trying the doors to see if they were unlocked. No luck. (if there’s a key, then there must also be a loCK-) The two brothers and Ralof looked to each other. Right on cue, voices sounded down the hall to the right. Sam and Dean took the right side of the door, Ralof on the left. Once the door was open, they’d attack.

Sam was quick to act. He distracted one of the guards by delivering a swift blow to their chest. Dean swooped in and swung the axe like he had been doing so all his life. Together they took out the soldiers – with help from Ralof, too, of course. Punch, swing, punch, swing. Easy as that. Once the Imperials were taken care of, Dean lowered his weapon and set it on the ground. He picked up one of the swords the soldiers were carrying and then another and tossed one to Sam.

“Maybe one of them has the key,” Ralof suggested, crouching down to search the bodies. Meanwhile, Sam was weighing the blade he now carried in his hand. Good enough, he decided. “Here it is.”

They crossed the room to the other door. Ralof tried the key. Click! It worked. The gated door squeaked open and they stepped through. There were stairs to the left. The three renegades swiftly trotted down and through the door at the end. They were now in a dim corridor. The dank smell of earth filled the Winchesters’ noses and Sam squinted to see in the darkness. More stone bricks. The corners of the walls were darker and what looked like moss was growing on the stone. Torches lined the walls, provided much needed light.

Dean noticed the soldiers down the hall and drew his sword to deal with them. However, he did not get a chance to try out his new weapon. The whole place started shaking. The loud sound of rocks crumbling confirmed any suspicions. It was a cave. Not a complete cave in, but a cave in all the same. It cut the two brothers and Ralof from venturing further and instead left them with a door to the left.

“Grab everything important and let’s move!” a voice said urgently from inside the room. “The dragon’s burning everything to the ground.”

The two brothers and Ralof opened the door to find two Imperial soldiers on the other side. They made quick work of them, three against two. This time Sam had a weapon and wasn’t hurting his hand on sharp armor.

They looked around the room, Ralof rushing to the door on the other side. It looked like a store room of sorts. Barrels and shelfs lined all the stone walls and there was a table and chairs on a raised alcove near the back. Dean found the potions first and tossed some to Sam, who pocketed them. Together they continued to follow their new friend out the door and into another hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ralof voice* Hello, friend!
> 
> Hey, I don't know if people actually read these but hello! It's been a while since I last posted a chapter to this story and I'm happy to say I've found inspiration again! (at least for a short time) In the past few months, my life was taken over by college, Gravity Falls, Undertale, mental health issues, and my friends repeatedly telling me to not summon Bill Cipher.  
> But I digress.  
> This chapter might be a bit short, but at this point, I'm just trudging through the intro as fast as I can so we can get to more original content that's easier to write. I hope.  
> So if anyone keeps up with this story (for some odd reason :P), I apologize for the very long delay.  
> I've been rambling for much too long now so you should probably go find some other fanfic to read. Happy hunting.  
> ~Green


End file.
